Un regalo en Noche Buena
by Noemi Hyuuga
Summary: maldito Neji me las pagaras nunca permitire k m vuelvas a besar aunk se lo ultimo k haga,Hiashi & Noemi, lealo porfavor dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Un regalo en noche buena**

Este es un fic que se me vino a la mente al ver una imagen de Hina-chan y Naruto en navidad… jejeje espero que vos guste.

**PAREJAS**

Hinata x Naruto

Sasuke x Sakura

Gaara x Noemí

Noemí x Neji

Ino x Shikamaru

Shikamaru x Temari

Tenten x Neji

Y muchas más

**Descripción de Noemí**

Es una chica alegre y risueña, siempre la veras con una sonrisa en sus labios, porta una cabellera larga color negra que le llega hasta debajo de la cintura, que siempre esta sujetada por dos listones, haciendo haciendo dos coletas y con un fleco que le llega hasta el pecho; sus ojos son de color plateado. ( Les diré un poco del pasado de Noemí para que sepan de ella.)

La madre de Noemí era prima del padre de Hinata, pero desgraciadamente ella murió a dar luz a Noemí; haciendo que su padre se la llevara de Konoha, para ir a vivir a la aldea escondida en la Arena; su padre se llamaba Hitari Hitahichi, él era un excelente shinobi; pero al ser tan excelente tenia muchos enemigos, y uno de ellos era Zabuza y Haku ; cuando Noemí tenia 10 años Zabuza y Haku mataron a su padre sin piedad ,y ella vio todo; destrozada y con la sed de venganza se fue a vivir con Temari su única amiga , Kankuro y Gaara; perteneciendo al mismo equipo que ellos.

El pelirrojo le enseño como controlar la arena, haciendo que ella sintiera algo por él. (¬¬ ya se, ya se que Gaara es muy frío y nada que ver con Noemí, pero él a veces se comporta amable y cariñoso con ella, "**A VECES".**) A los 12 años después del examen chunnin que tuvieron en Konoha, descubrió mas cosas sobre su familia, revelando que pertenece al clan Hyuuga; en aquel instante decidió vivir con ellos, sin saber que Neji Hyuuga se enamoro de ella.

Después de tres años el líder del clan Hyuuga comprometió a Noemí con Neji, pero ella no acepto; desafortunadamente en una pelea de Neji & Hinata; el Hyuuga esta a punto de matar a Hinata (esta pela es cuando Hinata tiene 15), pero justo a tiempo se metió Noemí, confiada en ganar reto a Neji a una pelea; teniendo como condiciones que si ella ganaba se olvidaría de casarse con ella y dejaría en paz a Hinata; pero si ganaba él ella haría la promesa de casarse con él; Noemí utilizo todo su poder, pero al fin y acabo gano Neji…( bueno hasta aquí le dejo para que lean mi otro fic **"The Sabaku no Hyuuga " **"La Hyuuga del desierto")

**CAPITULO 1: LA DESICIÓN**

Faltan 15 dias para navidad… Hinata y Noemí se dirigian a su casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento, ya casi anochecía y las dos paseaban por el parque.

-Entonces que Hinata, ya tienes en mente que regalo le vas a dar a Naruto

Hinata se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.- etto… todavía… ehmmm… no se que darle.

La pelinegra se detuvo de golpe.- ¿Qué?.- la peliazul se detuvo enfrente de ella y con nervios siguió jugando con sus dedos.- es mejor que nos sentemos, Hinata.- se dirigieron a unos columpios que estaban cerca, limpiaron la nieve que había en ellos, Noemí se sentó en uno de ellos y empezó a columpiarse, mientras que Hinata solamente se sentó y miro fijamente a su one-san.- ahora si dime¿Por qué no has pensado que regalarle a Naruto-kun?

-Es que… ehmmm… no se que le va a gustar.

-¡no puede ser posible!, llevas más de 12 años conociéndolo y 7 meses saliendo con él, por lo menos ya deberías saber lo que le gusta. (¬¬u aunque Hinata tenga 17 años no ah cambiado en nada.)

-Shhh… one-san no digas eso aquí, acuerdate que mi relación con Naruto es un secreto.- la peliazul miraba a todas partes verificando que nadien hubiera escuchado el comentario que hizo su one-san.

-No te preocupes, no hay nadien por aquí, nadien escucho lo que dije.- la pelinegra se columpiaba cada vez más alto, Hinata se alegro mucho al saber que no se encontraba nadien y al igual que Noemí se puso a columpiarce.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mientras tanto un joven rubio se encontraba caminando en la azotea de su departamento; estaba muy pensativo.

Pensando °° "ya se acerca navidad y no tengo nada que darle a Hinata… de veras."

-Hola Naruto.- de la nada estaba ahí Rock Lee con su pose parecida a la de Gai-sensei.

-Ah… hola cejotas; ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues solo vengo de paso¿pero que estabas haciendo?

-Pues estaba pensando.- Lee lanzó una gran carcajada que se escucho hasta afuera de Konoha.

-Jajaja… tú pensando

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.- el rubio estaba enojado con la burla que estaba haciendo Lee

-No nada, es que es difícil imaginarte pensando.- Naruto se abalanzó a Lee, pero al momento que el rubio se dirigía a el se es fumo

Pensando °° "maldito cejotas me la vas a pagar, de veras"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

a el desapareci l rubio se dirigi Regresemos con Hinata y Noemí las dos estaban jugando a ver quien saltaba más alto; pero de repente Noemí se detuvo…

-¿Qué te sucede one-san?.- dijo Hinata deteniendo su columpio

-Nada, es mejor que ya nos vayamos a casa, ya es tarde y tengo que hablar con mi tío.

-¿Con mi oto-sama¿de que tienes que hablar?

-No te preocupes no es nada sobre ti.- dijo parándose del columpio.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?.-dijo sujetando la mano de su one-san, haciendo que ella también se levante del columpio.

-No te voy a decir, te vas a enterar al mismo tiempo que los demás

Las dos se dirigieron a su casa y por el camino venían platicando sobre lo que paso en todo el día. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura, decidieron no saludarlos ya que Sasuke estaba acompañando a Sakura ieron no saludarlos ya que Sasuke estaba acompañando a a su casa a su casa.

Al fin llegaron a casa; ya los demás se encontraban en el comedor, en la silla principal (¬¬ claro debe estar) se encontraba el padre de Hinata, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Hanabi y a su lado se encontraba Neji; y a lado derecho se encontraba dos sillas vacías.

-Ya llegamos.- las dos entraron al comedor.- Perdón por la tardanza

-Ya era hora.- dijo Neji mirando fijamente a Noemí, ella notó su mirada y le mostró la lengua ( ella se comporta mucho como niña chiquita ¬¬ creo que ya se dieron cuenta)

-Neji por favor guarda silencio, y ustedes dos es mejor que se sienten.- las dos lo obedecieron y se sentaron de la forma que Hinata quedara a lado de su papá y Noemí enfrente de Neji.

Empezaron a comer y todo era silencio, cuando terminaron de comer Noemí rompió el silencio…

-Tío necesito hablar contigo

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Quiero pasar estos 14 días en la Arena

-¡¿Qué estas loca?!.- Neji se levantó de la silla

-no estoy hablando contigo Neji, estoy hablando con mi tío así que no te metas.-dijo mirándolo con el byakugan.- Entonces que tío si me dejas ir

-Te dejare ir si me puedes vencer en una batalla.-Neji sonrío con malicia ya que sabía que Noemí no le iva a ganar a su tío

-Esta bien, mañana a primera hora tío, estaré en mi habitación si necesitan algo.- se paró de la silla y salió del comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**. Aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews para ver que no les gusto y que si les gusto**

**Avances del próximo capitulo: **Neji entra a la habitación de Noemí, "¿Qué haces aquí?", "por favor no vayas a la Arena", Neji la sujeta a la fuerza y…

**Capitulo 2:** "La pelea y el beso robado"


	2. Chapter 2

Konnishiwa

Pues aquí regreso otra vez… Bueno este capitulo se trata de la pelea de Noemí contra su tío y de un pequeño beso de Neji con Noemí.

En este fic algunas partes parecerá que Noemí lo esta contando.

Este cap. esta dedicado para mi onee-chan Ana Lauraad

Bueno comenzamos….

**CAPITULO 2: LA PELEA Y EL BESO ROBADO**

Ya había pasado más de 10min. desde que Noemí salio del comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto; Hinata se quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Oto-sama estas seguro de tu decisión?

-Sí Hinata, estoy seguro de mi decisión; quiero saber cuan fuerte es Noemí.- se paró de la silla y se detuvo en la puerta; y sin mirarlos.- aunque no tendré piedad de ella- y se retiro.

Los tres se quedaron en shock; no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿cómo que no tendrá piedad de ella¿qué significa eso Neji?.- la peliazul estaba muy asustada; pero al voltear a ver a Neji descubrió que él ya se encontraba saliendo del comedor.- ¿Nani? Ya me dejo sola

-Ejem… y yo no soy nadien para que digas que te encuentras sola.-Hanabi miraba a su hermana fríamente.

-Perdona Hanabi no me acordaba que todavía te encontrabas aquí . gomene

-No importa

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mientras tanto Noemí planeaba como vencer a su tío.

Maldita sea no puede ser posible como voy a poder vencer a mi tío; no tengo ni idea, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh;o; no tengo ni idea aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh; espera un minuto que tonta soy; como es posible que se me haya olvidado el regalo que me dio Gaara hace dos años en mi cumpleaños- me dirigí al armario y saque una vasija negra que contenía arena- ¿como se me puede olvidar esto?

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Noemí!

Me sorprendió esa voz, hacia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba; sin dudar ni un solo segundo voltee a ver a la persona que mas esperaba- Gaara-kun -susurre y corrí rápidamente a abrazarlo hacia tres años que no lo veía y hoy era mi cumpleaños- Gaara-kun ¿qué haces aquí?

Gaara me tomo de la barbilla y me dijo susurrando- te tengo una sorpresa- me ruborice por completo; me quito la vanda del cuello y me lo puso en los ojos y me volvió a susurrar al oído- no te atrevas a utilizar el byakugan

Esta bien no lo utilizare- me sujeto por la cintura y me cargo yo lo tome por el cuello y recarge mi cabeza en su hombro; empezó a saltar en unas azoteas hasta que se detuvo me bajo con suavidad pero yo aun no lo soltaba del cuello; me quito la vanda de los ojos y me encontraba arriba de la cabeza del cuarto; de repente mi mirada se fijo en una vasija igual a la de Gaara lo único diferente es que esta era de color negra con toques dorados.- ¿para que es esto Gaara?

-Es arena de nuestra aldea; cuando estes en problemas o sea necesario usa la- yo le conteste que si, y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla; pero en el momento en que se lo iva a dar el movió la cabeza y en vez de dárselo la mejilla se lo di en los labios- gomene-me dijo aunque yo le respondí que no había problema, tome la vasija y nos fuimos a dar un paseo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**Creo que ya es hora que utilice el regalo que medio Gaara- en ese momento se escucho como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación; yo le dije que pasara mientras cerraba la puerta del armario; nunca me imagine que era Neji quien tocaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo- cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acerco a mi

-De que quieres hablar conmigo

-No quiero que pelees mañana; por favor no vayas a la Arena- Neji se me acerco hasta que me dejo arrinconada en la pared

-¡Nunca!, peleare mañana, no me importa lo que me pase

-Pues no lo permitiré- Neji me sujeto por los brazos con mucha fuerza, no me podía mover y cuando lo voltee a ver a la cara me beso, yo todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando estaba en shock;ita después de un segundo reaccione y hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡Ah!- Neji me soltó; estaba sangrando por la boca.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a besar, ni a tocar sin mi permiso!- no me aguante las ganas de darle una cachetada, pero al momento que se la iva a dar él me sujeto la mano y me intento dar otro beso, pero me pude adelantar y lo empuje- ¡te lo advierto Neji no me vuelvas a tocar, porque sería lo ultimo que harías, y ahora sal de mi habitación!- él salió de mi habitación, en su boca se poso una sonrisa de malicia, y yo cerré la puerta con seguro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hinata subía las escaleras cuando vio salir a Neji de la habitación de Noemí, se dio cuenta que iva sangrando por la boca.

Pensando °°" ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, mejor no le pregunto no vaya ser que se enoje conmigo"

Hinata entro a su habitación y descubrió que Naruto se encontraba sentado en la ventana, su mirada estaba fija en las estrellas.

-Naruto¿qué haces aquí?- Hinata cerro la puerta para que nadien supiera que su rubio se encontraba en la habitación; Naruto se levanto y se acerco a ella, la tomo por la barbilla y le susurro al oído- te estaba esperando- y le dio un beso en los labios; Hinata lo tomo por el cuello fue un beso corto pero para ellos parecía una eternidad.

-Naruto ¿a qué has venido?

-Pues… etto… vine a invitarte a salir mañana.- Naruto se notaba muy nervioso que hasta un leve rubor posaba en su cara.

-claro que si Naruto, pero será mejor salir en la tarde tengo otro compromiso en la mañana- por la mente de Hinata pasaba la pelea entre su oto-sama y Noemí

-Claro, vendré por ti como a las 5, de veras –el rubio se acerco a Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana- y salió por la ventana.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Me desparte temprano, el sol aun no salía, faltaba poco para pelear con Hiashi-sama, decidí ponerme la ropa que Temari me había regalado, se trataba de una capa de color azul marino que se cerraba con un broche dorado en forma de luna, no me cubría los hombros y me llegaba hasta las rodillas, debajo de la capa me puse una blusa negra de manga corta; me puse el pescador negro y encima una falda del mismo color que la capa.

-Ya es hora- tome mis kunais y shurikens; agarre la vasija que contenía la arena y baje al patio, mi sorpresa fue ver que Hinata y Hanabi se encontraban esperándome.

-¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí?

-Venimos a apoyarte one-san- Hinata se acerco y me dio un abrazo, yo deje caer la vasija y la abrace- tienes que hacerlo, tienes que ganar

-Claro que ganare, no por nada soy una Hyuuga; y recuerda que los de la aldea de la Arena nunca se rinden- volví a abrazarla y luego abrace a Hanabi

-Suerte- fue lo único que me dijo Hanabi

Entramos al cuarto de entrenamiento, y para mi sorpresa mi tío ya se encontraba esperándonos, mis one-san se sentaron y todo era silencio.

-Noemí- Hiashi-sama se acerco- la única forma de que vayas a la Arena es que logres derivarme, solamente así iras, esas son las condiciones.

-Acepto las condiciones que pusiste tío- invoque el byakugan y me puse en posición de combate al igual que Hiashi.

Mis movimientos de piernas eran muy lentas a comparación de él, él era muy veloz no podía alcanzar su velocidad.

Pensando °° "no tengo que dejar que me cierre los ductos de chakra, si lo permito ya no podré utilizar la arena"

De repente sentí un golpe en el estomago, deje salir sangre por mi boca- maldita sea, no dejare que me gane- mi voz se escuchaba cortada, decidí que ya era hora de utilizar la arena. Mientras seguía peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con mi tío, la arena fue saliendo de la vasija y fue esparciendo por todo el lugar, ni mis one-san ni mi tío se habían dado cuenta, empecé a guiar a mi tío hasta un punto donde no podría salir de la arena- ah- sentí otro golpe pero este fue en el brazo izquierdo, "ya es el momento", atrape a mi tío en arena, Hiashia intentaba salir pero no podía.

-¿En que momento a salido la arena que no me di cuenta?- Hinata le preguntaba a Hanabi ti en la tarde

-No tengo ni idea, yo tampoco vi cuando sacó la arena

-Pues que tontas son- de repente Neji aparecio a lado de Hinata- invoco la arena cuando mi tío le dio el primer golpe y la fue esparciendo por todo el campo

-¡Neji!- las dos se asustaron por el repentino aparecimiento de Neji

-Con que tú también estabas observando la pelea- Noemí volteo a ver a Neji- pensaba que no vendrías a la pelea- y volvió a ver a su tío- creo que yo gane.

-Creo que si- Noemí lo soltó- y ahora tengo que cumplir mi palabra, puedes ir a la Arena- Noemí se alegro tanto, que hasta abrazo a Neji ¬¬u

Fui corriendo a darme un baño, ya tenía todo preparado para irme, ya eran las 12 pm estaba en la puerta despidiéndome, cuando abrace a Hinata le dije en susurro que se despidiera de Naruto por mi, me costo un poco de trabajo despedirme de Neji ya que cuando lo abrace me intento dar un beso, pero esta vez fue en la mejilla- Les prometo que regresare el 25 en la tarde- y me marche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pues aquí termina el cap. 2 espero que les haya gustado, eh dejado para el cap. 3 la cita de Naruto con Hinata.**

**Espero que dejen reviews ****el fic.s ojos de Noem****con sugerencias y con comentarios de lo que les gusto y que quisieran ver.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima **

**Matta ne**


End file.
